


Darkness

by Albanachthoin



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, jaydick, one sided TimDick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albanachthoin/pseuds/Albanachthoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Four of Goodbye. Character ends up hurt. So warning for that. Took forever to write even this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Dick just froze as Jason’s words hit his ears, but he didn’t want to believe it. Everything he’d felt for Jason. Everything Jason had felt for him. If it was truly over, why would he come to his apartment? Dick wasn’t going to accept it.

Sliding off the bike, he started to approach the other, trying to make eye contact. “Don’t say that.” 

“I did.” Jason affirmed. “I mean it, fuck off, Grayson. I don’t want to see you anymore.” That stung. The words echoed in his brains and at that moment, Dick could only wish he was the one drunk. 

He stepped forward, reaching out for Jason’s hand aimlessly. “Let’s go home.” He tried but Jason’s hand pulled back from him roughly. 

“No, I’m going to stay.” He countered. “And you're going to get back on that bike and drive the fuck outta here and never see me again.” His back turned and he started to walk back inside, the door slamming closed behind him. 

Dick could only stand there, watching the outline of Jason. He’d watched him walk away so many times but this time, it hurt. There wasn’t the comfort of he’d see Jason tomorrow, or that they’d be laughing over something Bruce had said in a few hours. This time the sting of his words were lingering in the air, making it harder for Dick to breathe. 

He slipped back onto the bike after what seemed hours of just standing there, waiting for the door to open. He wasn’t coming back and Dick had to accept that. He drove off, pushing the speed on the bike and not even slowing for the turns. The last turn was sharper than he’d thought. 

The force of the turn combined with the speed would send Dick flying from the motorcycle. Pain coursed through his body, but he didn’t have time to think about anything before darkness overcame him.

“Dick wake up.. Come on.. You can’t do this to me.” Tim was sitting by the bed, worry written clearly across of his face. Something told him if he just kept talking, Dick would wake up. If he could just recognize his voice, but it wasn’t working. There was no change on the screen. The machines made no sign of life. 

The creek of the door made Tim pull his attention off Dick, just to see who it was. It was Bruce. He was offering coffee or something. “I’m sorry, what..?” Tim said after staring at Bruce. 

Bruce sighed. “My point.” He handed Tim the coffee. “Go home and sleep. I will stay with Grayson.” Tim only shook his head. “I want to be here when he wakes up.” 

“If you sit here day in and day out, he won’t be the only one we’re waiting on. Go home.” 

Tim only slumped down in the chair, bringing the coffee up to sip. “I can go without sleep, I learned from the best.” He pointed out from behind the cup. “Some say Batman can run on only three hours of sleep.” That got him a look but he shifted a little, deciding to change the topic. “Has anyone tried called Todd?”

Bruce gave a single nod. “He said he’d send a postcard.” 

That made Tim bite his lip, setting the coffee down and pushing to stand up.

“Where are you going?” 

“To get the person who can make him wake up.” 

“Tim wai--” Bruce was too late, he was already out the door. Bruce only sighed, looking over to Dick. He sat in silence, because not even Bruce could convey the worry he had. 

 

Tim had found his way to the apartment Jason was staying at, if it could even be called an apartment and not a shack. He started to beat on the door. “Open up!” 

Jason was half asleep, stretched out on the couch as the pounding started, making him sit up. “Alright, I’m coming, shut the fuck up.” He muttered out, moving to the door. His brows knitting as he looked at Tim.

Tim stared up at the disheveled man. The former Robin. His eyes narrowing on him. “I don’t know what happened between you and Dick, but now is not the time for that. Shower and get up to the hospital. I know you want to be there..” 

Jason had never seen Tim so stern but still, his hand moved to grab the gun resting on the table beside the door, moving to aim it at Tim. “Get out of my doorway before I put another Robin in the hospital.” 

Tim simply stared at him. “That doesn’t scare me.. But if you don’t come, don’t ever say you loved him.” With that, he walked off, leaving Jason in the doorway.


End file.
